The Only Exception
by DearLuna101
Summary: Bella al fin pudo lograr entrar a la Academia de Artes Medianoche. Tratando de mantener una promesa que hizo hace mucho tiempo ya, se encuentra con Edward, un joven apuesto que se propone conquistar su corazón y sanar sus heridas. RE-EDITADA.


_**Prologo:**_

Agarre mi guitarra y salí corriendo hacia el claro. Mi claro. Lo había descubierto hace dos años, cuando tenía ocho. Siempre iba allí cuando mis padres se peleaban o algo parecido, mayormente me escapaba para no tener que escuchar sus gritos, o no sufrir un golpe o algo parecido, ya que siempre en esos momentos los objetos volaban de aquí para allá.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, me senté en el verdoso pasto, que yacía alto hasta los tobillos, y agarre mi guitarra. Mientras tocaba aquella canción que tanto me identificaba, se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

Empecé a recoger todos los pétalos de rosas que había por el lugar y los puse en mi mano, con lágrimas saladas rodeando mi cara dije:

-Prometo, que nunca me voy a arriesgar, hasta que el sea el indicado- y con un soplido, los pétalos danzaron al compás del viento.

-Por tu cumpleaños dieciocho, querida sobrina, yo tu amado, precioso, gracioso, guapísimo, tío Aro, te tengo un regalo- y así mi amado, precioso…bah! Y todos los adjetivos que mi tío se puso, me tendió un sobre blanco. "Espero que sea plata, así puedo pagar la matricula de la universidad", pensé para mis adentros.

Ah, perdón no me presente, soy Isabella Marie Swan, mejor conocida como Bella. Y como se deben a ver dado cuenta, hoy cumplo dieciocho. A ver, hagámosla corta, soy alta, flacucha, soy muy blanca, ya que tengo piel albina, regalo de mi amada madre René (notase el sarcasmo), pelo largo hasta la cintura, morocha y ojos chocolates. Demasiada ordinaria. Torpe, no puedo caminar en una superficie plana sin caerme, terca y testaruda, caprichosa y graciosa. Soy un poco tímida y orgullosa, alegre y muy intuitiva. No mucho más que decir.

-Hey Isabella! Vas a abrir tu regalo querida?- dijo mi tía Didime agitando una mano sobre mi cara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí el sobre blanco y se cayo un papel. "Agh, genial seguro es una carta de mis tíos y me hará llorar. Que buen regalo!". Me quede plasmada cuando vi el papel color crema doblado a la mitad con letras en rojo que decía: Breaking Down Academy. Muy lentamente abrí el papel, que raro que me hayan mandado una carta ya que no mande el formulario. Eso si, Breaking Down Academy era una de las universidades mas reconocidas de todo Estados Unidos, en la rama de canto, teatro y baile. Siempre quise ir allí, pero la plata a veces no alcanza. Mi respiración, ya agitada, se paro completamente cuando empecé a leer.

Isabella Marie Swan:

Por su gran talento, esta institución, Breaking Down Academy, a decidido otorgarle una beca a usted. [….] He aquí, que le informamos que sus clases

Comenzaran el 18 del corriente. Desde ya felicidades.

Atte: La dirección de Breaking Down Academy.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah! No lo puedo creer! Gracias, gracias, gracias!-me abalance sobre mis tíos y les di un enorme abrazo

-Bah! De nada nena, igual a ti te aceptaron por tu talento-dijo mi tío, observando mi guitarra sospechosamente.

-Ajam…¿Pero como hicieron para que entrara?-me puse a pensar que además de no haber enviado el formulario, si quieres entrar a una universidad de música, debes enviar un video haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer.

-Fácil Bella, te grabamos mientras estabas en tu cuarto con la guitarra cantando una canción-rápidamente sentí la sangre yendo hacia mis mejillas.

-Oh…-fue mi gran respuesta. Genial Bella!

-Ah y te tenemos un regalo mas- mi tía se apresuro hasta su cuarto y se acerco con una guitarra color negra.

-Nonono no lo puedo aceptar! Es una Gibson Les Paúl*! Les debe haber salido un montón- dije rápidamente, mirando con deseo a la perfecta guitarra que se encontraba, ahora, en mis manos.

-Jajaja…acéptala-dijo Aro con mirada asesina

-Okey, gracias-

-No de nada Isabella, ah y aquí- Didime revolvió su bolso y saco un pasaje- están los boletos. Mañana partís para New York-

-Y es en primera clase!-mi tío Aro aplaudió y yo solo pude rodar mis ojos

Bueno, primero que todo quiero aclarar que esta novela NO es nueva. La elimine hace mucho tiempo por falta de inspiración, pero, mágicamente, me volvió. Hice un par de arreglos y bueno nada. Espero que les guste. Esta vez NO voy a eliminarla o dejarla inconclusa. Seguire actualizándola como lo hago con " Into your arms".

Besos cordiales y espero que dejen su review.

LoversInTheSky


End file.
